Nature's Message
by EcoSeeker247
Summary: For every age, there is a time of trial.  The plants braved vast winds before their roots could give us life.  And now, the plants have a message they must share with me.  *One-shot with Jak II spoilers!*


All right! I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to write this one-shot about Samos' vision in the Life Seed in Jak II. I'm not sure what made me want to write this, but I've been dying to know what exactly the plants said and what Samos saw. Plus, I don't see a lot of stories with Samos, old or young. Anyway, don't forget to read and review! And enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything belongs to Naughty Dog.

* * *

All was quiet in Haven Forest, save for the songs of the various birds and the wind that rustled the leaves in the large tree. Down below, at the base of the largest tree in the forest, young Samos Hagai was sitting with his eyes closed as he meditated. He took deep breaths as he took in the beautiful scent from the plants around him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice greeted him. "Samos told me to…I mean, _you _told me to…or, well, I mean your older version, ahh…whatever. We heard you needed the life seed," the slightly husky, but kind voice announced out of the blue. Samos opened his eyes to see the renegade, Jak, standing in front of him with the large Life Seed that he had hidden in his hut long ago. The leader of the Underground breathed a sigh of relief as he found himself reunited with one of his greatest possessions.

"Yes," he sighed, "Its power will help me speak to the plants." Jak and his orange ottsel friend, Daxter, were just moving forward to hand him the seed as more voices echoed from down below.

"There he is!" a Krimzon Guard who was just flying into view cried into his headset.

"Roger! We're en route!" another one replied.

"I see 'em!" a third one shouted. Jak, Daxter, and Samos all glanced at each other as if they were thinking the same thing: how the hell did these Krimzon Guards know where they were?

"Jak, protect me from these guards!" Samos cried, clutching the Life Seed, "I must ask the plants vital questions about our future!"

The blond teenager nodded silently, pulling out his Vulcan Fury, as he prepared for the swarms of Krimzon Guards that were sure to come their way. While the renegade was preoccupied, Samos narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the Life Seed, which in turn glowed and formed a green hue around both of them. Although he could feel himself get hit a few times from stray bullets, he still hovered slightly in the air as the plants began to speak to him.

* * *

Although nobody was sure how the plants knew everything about the future, Samos was determined to find out. As Jak took care of the army of Guards, he found himself in another world, where everything was quiet and the trees were the only thing that surrounded him. "_Samos_," they whispered.

Samos nodded. "Yes," he responded, "I have vital questions about the future."

"_And we have the answers, but they will not be what you think they are_."

"Tell me everything!" Samos insisted, walking through the peaceful forest and once again taking in the intoxicating smell of pine.

"_Baron Praxis is going to destroy the world if he keeps up with his actions_," the plants hissed as they swayed back and forth in the rather rough winds, "_Watch, and see for yourself_."

Samos stepped forward until he was walking through more trees. Up ahead, a blinding light greeted him, and when he unshielded his eyes, he encountered a terrible sight: Haven City, as well as neighboring cities around it, was on fire! Screams echoed in the air, and they sounded awfully like women and children. This upset him a lot, especially after being introduced to his older version's daughter, Keira.

"Stop!" Samos cried, covering his eyes once more, "I don't want to see this anymore!"

"_It is not over yet, young one,_" the plants quipped, "_Look closer_." The vision changed, melting around the Underground leader until Baron Praxis appeared in front of him. In his hands was the fabled Precursor Stone, which was clearly not just a myth anymore. The Baron was smiling as if he had just discovered Mar himself, and then in swift, sweeping motions, he was cracking the Precursor Stone open. He laughed as he watched the energy that was under pressure inside the stone move across time and space. Haven City was rapidly being destroyed by this unknown force. Nobody could understand it, not even Baron Praxis, but it didn't matter; they were gone before they could even make sense of it. Samos wanted to close his eyes once more, but found that he couldn't. A white light flashed in front of him, but disappeared once more when the vision was over. Falling back down to the ground, he panted and looked up at the trees.

"Why did you show me something so terrible?" he cried.

"_We need your help_," the trees sighed, "_That warrior, Jak, must stop the Baron before this happens. He doesn't have a lot of time. Convince him of this, Samos. He is our only hope now._" And with that, all the foliage began to disappear.

"Wait! Come back!" Samos shouted, running after the plants, but finding that he was falling through a black void again. When he would stop falling, he didn't know.

* * *

_By the Precursors, _Samos thought as he hit the ground once more. Around him, Jak was still shooting at incoming Krimzon Guards, but after a while, they began to retreat, clearly seeing that they were no match for Jak and Daxter. Samos panted, which drew the young boy's attention back to him.

"The Life Seed gave me a terrible vision!" he reported frantically, "The Baron is planning to destroy the Precursor Stone! He aims to crack it open somehow! If he does this, the energy released will be beyond comprehension! It will destroy the world and more, ending all life! The plants are crying out for protection! You must stop the Baron, Jak! Stop him, however you can!"

Jak nodded silently, his gaze hardening, as he reloaded his Vulcan Fury and began to walk away. _You're the only one who can save us now, _Samos thought as he closed his eyes to meditate once more.


End file.
